


The Sweetest Chocolate in Vales

by arisanite



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Chefs, Christmas, F/M, Food, Romance, Winter, humans and giants, physis - Freeform, vales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guest on King Krug's table tries to woo the cutest head chef of Vales by trying to get him the sweetest chocolate ingredient found in Uladh for his Vales Christmas Dinner.</p><p><b>Author:</b> Aeren (Mari) / Anashturil (Mabinogi Nexon Forums) / Arisanite (AO3)<br/><b>Rating:</b> G</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Chocolate in Vales

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Photo Disclaimer: A little hello to the Giant whom I found afk-ing near the Druid's house... I found you as my ideal Dubhan, I hope you didn't mind me taking your pic. ^^;;
> 
> This is for [Ai and Prome's 2015 Winter Contest](http://mabinogi.nexon.net/Community/forums#%2Fshowthread.php%3F1499752-Ai-s-and-Prome-s-2015-Winter-Contest!%26nxid%3D10), 2nd Contest: Storytelling.

"Enjoying your meal?"

Aeren almost dropped her fork as the tall, Sous Chef of the Royal Vales Court approached them. As most Giants weren't found to be attractive by most Tuatha de Dananns and some Milletians, there was something different about this one. 

He had the cutest smile and the sweetest blue eyes that seemed to have starlight in them, as they flitted her way every time he came to accompany the servers to the big feast on the Royal Vales Banquet Hall. His eyes shone even more when his Majesty came to compliment his cooking, not forgetting to mention how swift and fearless he was on the battlefield especially when hunting for game meat. But the way he eloquently replied was just so dashing – at least that was how it was to the tiny, red-headed, green-eyed Milletian guest sitting on the edge of the Vales Banquet Table. 

And with his long black hair tied back in a neat braid, hidden underneath a chef's hat; Dubhan looked nothing but dreamy.

"I – uh – uhm --"

"Superb! As always!" said the Captain of the Black Ravens, Dowra who spoke after gulping down whatever was in her mouth, causing the tiny Milletian sitting beside her to let out a sigh of relief. "Dubhan never disappoints, and I bet King Krug would be having more than his usual wine after this feast with everything he has eaten --"

A gentle blush covered the giant's face, as Aeren tried to get a better look at his expression.

"What do you think, Aeren?" Dowra was wearing this mischievous smile on her face, knowing the redheaded girl ever since their victory over Wyverns in Vales a long time ago.

"I – uh – well --"

A small nasty snicker escaped Dowra's mouth. "Let's just say that the food was so scrumptious that our guest here is tongue tied, shall we?" The Captain exclaimed, clapping the girl on the back. It was safe to say that Dubhan actually chuckled. 

"Say Dubhan," Dowra continued. "Would you be in charge of making Christmas Dinner as well?"

The green-eyed Milletian quickly looked up and remembered how the Giants celebrated the holiday that Milletians treasured. In fact, those in Vales called it a "Yule Feast", ever since Milletians came to celebrate it with them. And come to think of it, since she became one of Krug's honored guests for having participated in the Vales siege, Aeren realized that this was her first attendance of the Yule Feast. And Dubhan will be making it!

"Of course," the deep-voiced giant responded. "If his Majesty would allow me."

A loud booming laugh escaped the Captain. "Of course he will!" she exclaimed, clapping poor Aeren on the back again. "Say, isn't sweets your specialty?!"

Dubhan couldn't help but smile. "It actually is, Captain," he exclaimed, those blue eyes flitting curiously to see the expression on Aeren's face. "However, I may have run into some sort of trouble... Queen Kirine has asked me to make her favorite Christmas Treat for the Yule Feast – the Vales Chocolate Souffle. It is one of my masterpieces, but I seemed to have run out of the most important ingredient --"

Even Dowra leaned in close to find out what it was. "Golden Cocoa."

There was some sort of sadness in Dubhan's eyes. "Oh well," he exclaimed, swatting his hand about, dismissing the thought. "Maybe I can still haggle with one of my Uladh traders, though it'll be a tough one."

Dowra winked at him. "I'm sure you can manage."

The chef exchanged smiles with everyone at the table, before walking away. Sporting the same sad expression Dubhan was wearing earlier, Aeren couldn't help but wonder where she can probably find some Golden Cocoa, when Dowra suddenly winked in her direction.

"Already gave you a headstart, didn't he, Red?" said the Captain, pushing a fork of meat into her mouth.

 

***

 

"You've never heard of Golden Cocoa?!"

Caitin already looked stressed as she was, and Aeren didn't seem to be helping. She had searched all over Uladh for the said ingredient the handsome Giant Chef was needing and she couldn't find it anywhere. She was already considering scouring Iria and possibly Belvast for it.

Sighing, the Tir Chonnail grocery store owner opened her mouth and spoke, "Among us chefs, it sounds like a legendary ingredient – a myth." Leaning close so that the other patrons wouldn't hear her, Caitin whispered, "You should try talking to Trefor, that bold man. He may not be a chef, but he might know what you're looking for."

Not wasting any time, Aeren found herself standing in front of the stern-looking Guard in front of Alby Dungeon.

The quiet soldier issued her a brown pass, causing the redhead to glance peculiarly at it.

"Duncan says you're hunting for that 'stuff of legends' cooks go nuts about," Trefor murmured underneath his breath. "Go into Alby Advanced and you might just find what you were looking for."

Aeren cringed. Creepy and powerful monsters lurked in that dungeon. Not to mention the fact that it was a dangerous place that needed explorers who are equally powerful as well. She believed she was certainly lesser than that.

"Trefor, I don't think I --"

The guard shrugged. "All or nothing, kid. That's all I could offer."

The redhead sighed and looked at the pass. Next thing she knows, she was packing up on bandages and potions if she wanted to at least impress that cute Giant Connoseuir. 

But was it worth it?

 

***

 

Trefor wasn't kidding. Going through the dungeon was difficult.

Aeren immediately regretted her choices as she trudged through room after room, covered in bruises and accompanied by one last healthy mule – her newly purchased stallion who was slowly giving in to the pressure of the monsters as well. Considering that she managed to enter the dungeon with two accomplices who were out for gold; both bailed immediately when they found out they couldn't bring down a room filled with black poisonous spiders. 

Now alone, cold, bruised, and battered; the redhead wondered if she'd ever get out of that dungeon alive.

All of this for what? She thought. For one measly giant stud?

She opened another door when she realized she wasn't alone. The sound of knuckles pounding monster flesh could be heard, as well as wounded whines and grunts from the other side of the wall. Entering the room, she found a room filled with Spider Archers and Soldiers, all looking at her menacingly.

Not thinking twice, the redhead quickly sprang into action, using her skills both as a Fighter and a Mage.

But barely even scraping the hide of one Spider Archer who was targetting her, she quickly fell as she was attacked by another Soldier who appeared out of nowhere. Throwing a punch or two as she took twice the damage from the monsters, one Soldier fell on its knees – dropping a pouch of golden liquid on the dungeon floor.

"Golden cocoa!!!"

She heard someone in the room scream, causing her to look up the moment she picked the pouch from the floor. She came face to face with this humongous structure, half bloodied and bruised, with starlight seemingly twinkling in his Giant eyes. 

But he failed to notice the archer who was aiming for him on the other side of the room.

Clutching the pouch hard, Aeren leapt towards him and screamed – "Watch out!"

She felt a swift sound fill the room, before pain spread through her abdomen... causing her mind to eventually black out.

 

***

 

It was cold when she regained consciousness. 

However, she felt warm covers cocooning her body, keeping the temperature warm and cozy. Opening her eyes, Aeren found herself in a Physis-styled home, its walls covered with Winter ornaments, ready for the Yule Season. Not to mention, it was already snowing out of the windows.

What truly woke her up was the smell of chocolate wafting through the room.

She heard heavy footsteps as a majestic young Giant appeared from the kitchen, carrying a small mug of hot chocolate; smiling as he set it in front of her.

"D-Dubhan --" Aeren couldn't do anything but stutter as the Giant beamed brightly at her.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," he said warmly, handing her the cup. "And it will be Christmas soon..." Realizing she could move despite the bits of pain, the girl eagerly accepted the gift. 

Before taking a sip, she looked up. "You saved my life."

A gentle smile appeared on his. "You saved mine."

Both couldn't help but smile as Aeren looked away bashfully and took a sip of the hot cocoa. "Wow," she exclaimed in surprise. "This tastes... heavenly."

Dubhan knowingly smiled. "It's made with golden cocoa," he muttered, blue eyes shining. "And love."


End file.
